


Blondes in Bed: Two Leaves and The Sand

by Raptorcloak



Series: Blondes in Bed [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war ends, Ino and Temari decided to have a special celebration with Naruto back at his apartment. AU. NarutoxInoxTemari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes in Bed: Two Leaves and The Sand

Hello again, everyone. Here is my eighth  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ installment and this entry stars a three-way between Naruto, Ino, and Temari. It features my second lemons with both Ino and Temari along it being the first three-way pairing I've made with them and much possibly the first NarutoxInoxTemari lemon in existence that I'm aware of.  All in all, I hope they enjoy this story along with everyone else who reads.  
Summary: Ino and Temari both decide to have a personal celebration with Naruto after the war ends.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_

* * *

The victory celebration of the Fourth Shinobi War occurred in the Land of Hot Water and everyone there was having a great time. It had been a few hours since Naruto killed Tobi with Killer Bee and a redeemed Sasuke, who joined the two jinchuuruki after his brother spoke him out of his iron-hard sense of vengeance.

Naruto was the life of the party with everybody who saw him congratulating him like no tomorrow and voicing their belief that he would become Hokage quite soon. He looked to see Sakura talking to Sasuke and smiled at the pair; glad to know the promise he had made her had been fulfilled. Naruto wandered around and he wondered where Killer Bee was; unaware that his Jinchuuruki teacher was off scoring with his brother's assistant Mabui.

Naruto didn't notice Ino and Temari watching him from afar. Ino smiled at Naruto and thought back to when she said she could fall for him after he had saved the village from Pain.

Sometime after that, Ino realized that she had developed genuine affection for Naruto; affection that, much to her own surprise, exceeded the emotions she had for Sasuke.

As for Temari, her own affection for Naruto began when he saved Gaara for the second time and it steadily arose at all the young man's accomplishments. At first, she convinced herself that what she felt was just admiration for him compared to what she used to think of him when they had first met, but now after seeing him save the entire world, she now believed she truly had grown to love Naruto.

"Hey, Temari, are you up for some after party fun with Naruto?" Ino asked the other female blonde.

"After a day like this, any type of celebration would be fine. What's on your mind, Ino?" Temari responded.

"Well, I've notice we've both been looking at Naruto for some time and I have an idea." Ino said.

"Let's hear it." Temari answered.

"Well, we could…" Ino started to whisper into Temari's ear and the older woman smirked.

"Not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all but let me talk to Gaara first." Temari said as she wandered over to Gaara making a toast with Matsuri.

"Say, Gaara, mind I if go to Konoha to properly thank Naruto?" Temari asked.

"By all means, of course I don't mind." Gaara answered.

"Thank you." Temari said before gesturing back to Ino that her plan was a go.

_Many hours later_

The party was nearly was over as some shinobi were beginning to return to their respective villages while some shinobi were going to other villages to have after parties. Naruto smiled as everybody bid him ado; with a large majority of them saying the title of Hokage was as good as his.

"Yo, Naruto!" a voice said and Naruto turned around to see Killer Bee with his arm around Mabui; both Kumogakure ninjas having the scent of sweat on them.

"Hey, Killer Bee." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, I gotta go. Check ya later, alligator." Killer Bee said.

"Check ya later, man." Naruto said as his fist bumped Killer Bee's free hand.

"The best of luck, Naruto-san." Mabui said to the blonde male.

"Thanks." Naruto said before the pair left before he noticed Ino and Temari coming up to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our future Hokage." Ino said.

"You're sure looking handsome tonight, hero." Temari said.

"Well, thank you both." Naruto said.

"Say, Naruto-kun, are you up for some fun with Temari and I?" Ino asked.

"I could go for some fun at the moment." Naruto smiled at the two female blondes.

"Good." They both answered happily as Ino hugged Naruto's arm while Temari did likewise with the other. Smiling, the two kunoichi started walking with Naruto while holding his arms as they boarded the boat that was heading back to Konoha and Shikamaru noticed the three blondes. He shook his head at the scene as he coolly smoked.

" _How troublesome. With those two, I don't know if I'm happy for him or sorry for him."_ Shikamaru pondered.

_Hours later in Konoha_

It was two hours before midnight when the Konoha shinobi arrived and most of everyone went home.

"So, where would you two want to have your fun?" Naruto asked Ino and Temari; completely oblivious to what they actually meant by the word fun.

"Your place, of course." Ino answered.

"All right, then." Naruto said and without further ado, they entered his apartment.

"Say, what kind of fun do you two have in mind, anyhow?" Naruto asked; only to have both Ino and Temari trailed their fingers under his chin.

"Oh, you'll see soon." Temari smiled.

"Let us freshen up first and then, the fun will start." Ino said and Naruto slowly nodded before the two blondes disappeared into his bathroom to wash up. Naruto sat on his bed and twirled his thumbs around. He hadn't the smallest clue what to do now since he finally realized what Ino and Temari had in store for him thanks to both of them trailing their fingers underneath his chin.

He then decided he would tell them his answer as to what and then he heard the bathroom door. Ino and Temari came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the top parts of their ninja garb. Naruto blushed as he noticed the garb ended just above their hips and revealed they wore nothing underneath.

"How do we look, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked seductively.

"Uh, you look both look great, Ino." Naruto blushed before the two blondes walked over to him while swaying their hips and made him lay back as they placed themselves on either side of him.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Ino asked as she noticed his face.

"Uh, Ino, Temari, how long have you two been attracted to me like this?" Naruto asked.

"For a long time, Naruto-kun." Ino answered.

"It's been so long that I can't even remember when anymore." Temari answered.

"What about you, Naruto-kun? Do you find us attractive?" Ino asked and Naruto thought about the question carefully. He looked at the blonde females and realized that he had always found Ino to be more attractive than he did Sakura with her cheerier personality. And with Temari, he had always found her dark green eyes full of life and excitement along with the way she spoke. After a short amount of time, he finally answered.

"Yes, yes, I do." Naruto answered and it earned him two kisses on both sides of his face.

"Glad to hear that." Ino said as she gripped the zipper to Naruto's jacket and pulled it down while he lay still and Temari did likewise with his pants. Once the blonde male's jacket was unzipped, he sat upright and it fell off of him, allowing him to remove his shirt and display his muscular chest.

The two attractive kunoichi smiled at this and placed themselves on both of his legs to remove their own shirts, revealing their sexy physical forms.

Ino had aqua blue eyes that almost begged Naruto to give her much attention, sizeable and perky breasts, a slender yet curvaceous waist with a toned stomach, long creamy legs, toned thighs, and Temari had a large bust of her very own, a waist that was slightly more curvy than Ino's, long legs with toned thighs, and dark green eyes full of lust in them.

Naruto smiled at their figures as they both lay on either side of him and cuddled him while he had his arms wrapped around both of them, caressing their breasts.

Ino and Temari smiled as Naruto groped their breasts and kneaded them while they slid their hands into his pants.

Naruto blushed at how soft both mounds were within his hands as he fondled them and brushed his fingers across their nipples. Temari breathed lustfully with Ino as their breasts were teased by Naruto and he started licking the blue-eyed female's neck.

Ino moaned in pleasure as Naruto licked and nibbled her neck; a blush beginning to form on her face before the male blonde sat up to place his tongue over the mound he wasn't touching.

Naruto slowly began flicking his tongue on Ino's breast and tasted the delicious mound while he gently pinched Temari's own nipple. In response, the two kunoichi gripped Naruto's manhood and stroked it, while he slid his hands down both their stomachs near their clits.

Naruto's fingers began rubbing both clits with Temari and Ino moaning in response. He still licked at Ino's neck and began suckling on it before Temari sat up to place her hand on his chest.

"Hang on; I've an idea on how to make this work." Temari said.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he stopped kissing Ino's neck and sat up with her.

"Watch this." Temari answered as Naruto got to the side and she placed herself over Ino; making their breasts press together. The two kunoichi smiled at the pleasurable sensation before Ino gestured for Naruto to get behind them.

He did as instructed and got behind the pair on his stomach. Naruto eyed both folds in front of him and licked his lips while trying to decide which womanhood to taste first.

Ultimately, he decided to finger Ino's womanhood first by slowly rubbing his finger against her clit. She whimpered at this before she kissed Temari and the older woman returned the lustful move.

Naruto brushed his fingers on Temari's folds carefully as the sand kunoichi kept her lips pressed against the other blonde female. The male blonde placed both hands near the folds and wriggled his fingers on both of them, making the both Ino and Temari moan in their kiss.

He decided to keep going at making their arousals rise by tracing his tongue around Ino's folds before doing the same to Temari's folds. The curvaceous kunoichi blush at this as they kept their lips pressed together and allowed their tongues to lick.

Ino's tongue explored the inside of Temari's mouth and wrapped her arms around her, making their breasts completely smother each other. Naruto used both fingers to spread both folds apart and his index finger entered Temari's warmth, while his tongue entered Ino's womanhood.

Naruto smirked at this before beginning to lick into Ino's womanhood and fingering Temari's warmth. The cerulean-eyed man licked Ino's pussy in both a teasing fashion and savoring one due it tasting good to him.

Despite kissing, the two mutually looked at Naruto pleasure both of them and focused on keeping their tongues dueling. Naruto licked into Ino's warmth while working his fingers inside Temari's core and smiled at the blue-eyed woman's blushing face.

Temari began to sway herself slightly and make her breasts rub against Ino's; the mounds slightly jiggling together. Naruto circled his thumb around Temari's clit as he wriggled his fingers inside her core and moved his tongue inside of Ino.

Ino and Temari broke the kiss to moan at how well Naruto was with his skillful pleasuring. Naruto licked into Ino's pussy and Temari whimpered as the spiky-haired man rubbed his fingers against her warm yet moist inner walls.

Temari began to lick Ino's neck as Naruto had done a few moments ago and the younger blonde woman closed her eyes to whimper. Naruto still trailed his tongue inside of Ino and he vigorously wriggled his fingers inside of Temari's warmth.

Naruto decided to shake things up by making his thumbs twirl on his blonde companions' clits and he then licked the inside of Temari. She moaned from this but still focused on licking Ino's neck as Naruto licked into her core.

She blushed and closed her eyes while Naruto slowly trailed his tongue on her inner walls. He then returned to licking Ino's wetness and she moaned once again as the blue-eyed male tasted her.

Naruto couldn't get enough of how Ino's wetness tasted as he licked her caverns and returned his fingers inside of Temari's own womanhood. The sand kunoichi still licked Ino's neck and began nibbling it, much to the younger blonde woman's enjoyment.

Ino closed her eyes in pleasure and Naruto both licked her warmth, and wriggled his fingers inside Temari. Temari reached a succession as she finally gave Ino a bright-red hickey and they kissed again in a congratulatory way.

Finally, Naruto reached his own succession when he made both Ino and Temari release their fluids simultaneously. They moaned into each other's mouths as they came and panted the next moment, as Naruto licked Ino's fluids and licked Temari's off his fingers the next minute.

"Now, this is good." Naruto said as he sat back while Temari and Ino sat up.

"Nice work, Naruto-kun." Temari said.

"You sure know how to show two ladies a good time." Ino smiled and Naruto chuckled in response.

"Gee, thanks." Naruto said as Ino and Temari looked at his pants to see a stiff bulge in his pants.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it's time we show you a good time." Ino seductively purred at him.

"If you say so." Naruto answered as they got off the bed with him sitting up on the bed while Ino and Temari kneeled down in front of him. They pulled down Naruto's pants along with his boxer shorts and freed his erect manhood.

It jutted out in front of their faces and their only reactions were smirks. Ino took the first approach by gently gripping the head of it and slowly stroked it, while Temari wrapped her fingers around the rest of his length.

Ino worked with Temari as they stroked Naruto's manhood and he sat as he was. Temari palmed Naruto's balls and toyed with them as Ino stroked his length with her hand.

Naruto began to breathe heavily while Ino used her other hand to play with the upcoming Hokage's balls. Ino and Temari stopped bouncing Naruto's balls in their palms to start licking the hardened erection and licked the veins smoothly.

With the veins being licked, Naruto moaned at this and shivered in joy at how warm the tongues felt on his length. Ino licked Naruto's manhood as Temari temporarily stopped doing so to slowly blow on it.

Naruto bit his lip at how cool Temari's breathe was before laying back and the two blondes smirked at this. Ino then planted her mouth on the top of his erection and Temari licked his cock from the bottom of it to the center.

The blonde male mentally melted as Ino began brushing her tongue on his cock with Temari toying with his balls again. Naruto slowly made small, careful thrusts into Ino's warm mouth and she nodded to Temari, who smirked.

" _Oh, boy."_ Naruto thought to himself as he figured those looks meant something that he wouldn't like, though he was proven to be completely wrong as Ino and Temari cupped their breasts and pressed them together on his cock.

He groaned at this while Ino and Temari smothered the length with their sizeable breasts. Ino took her mouth off Naruto's manhood to smirk at him with Temari.

Naruto smiled back and just moaned pleasurably while the female blondes rubbed their breasts together on his member. Ino stroked her breasts on Naruto's cock with Temari making sure their tits rub the veins.

Ino smiled at Naruto's face before she placed her mouth back on his member and he slowly thrust into her mouth. Temari licked his shaft as she squeezed her mounds against Ino's and Naruto dug his fingers into the mattress as a result.

Naruto thrust into Ino's warm mouth as she stirred her tongue around his member and kept his cock in full strength. The sizeable orbs of flesh massaged Naruto's length as Temari licked every single one of his veins that wasn't between the mounds.

Ino slowly licked the head of Naruto's member as it thrust into her mouth and Temari licked his hilt smoothly. Naruto's member pounded into Ino's mouth and she kept rubbing her breasts on his hilt.

Naruto made the ample busts jiggle on his manhood as he sent his length through it and watched Ino work her mouth on it. The erect manhood jerking upright through the mounds helped both Ino and Temari pleasure Naruto with their breasts bouncing on it.

Ino stroked Naruto's member and she moved her head back and forth on his hardness. She stirred her tongue around his member with Temari helping her by both licking and blowing on wherever she had previously licked him.

Ino felt the head of Naruto's length twitch inside her mouth and her eyes connected with Temari to give her a heads-up. The sand kunoichi understood this and licked the veins of Naruto's erection.

Naruto sent his length into Ino as both her mouth and breasts jerked him off. The platinum blonde woman smoothly licked Naruto's emerging foreskin and Temari blew on the manhood held in her chest.

The blonde male moaned before he came into Ino's mouth and his semen completely splattered on her tongue. Ino let the semen hit her tongue and she swallowed all she could before releasing his member.

His semen trailed down his cock and Temari licked it clean. Ino and Temari both freed Naruto's cock and the blonde trio sat on the bed to take a breather.

Ino noticed Naruto's erection and wasn't surprised it was still so hard; her recognizing its owner's almost-unlimited strength.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ino purred at Naruto as he lay back to stretch his arms.

"Yes, Ino-chan?"

"Still just like that, all right?" Ino said and Naruto nodded before she moved to him and sat on his lap. She planted her feet on the bed for balance and moved forward, allowing Naruto's hardness to enter her body and break her barrier in the process.

Naruto moaned at how warm Ino felt and she did likewise with how hard he felt before he made the first move. He jerked his member upright into her and she worked with his movements by bucking her hips.

Temari sat next to the pair and watched the show as Naruto slammed his length into Ino's pussy. She moaned in pleasure as she rode him and he cupped her bouncing breasts.

Naruto kneaded the ample orbs together as they jiggled in his hold. Ino blushed and gripped the sheets as tightly as she could.

Both blondes moaned at this while Ino's breasts heaved into the air and she wiggled her hips. Naruto thrust into the warmth that kept him stimulated and Ino moaned at strong he was inside of her.

Naruto made Ino's plump ass tap against his lap as he pumped his length upward into her womanhood and groped her breasts. Ino felt Naruto start to twist her nipples and moaned as he pressed them together.

He smiled at this as he groaned with Ino and pummeled his pulsing manhood into her fiery core. She grinded the length inside of her by constantly bucking her hips and making all of her movements sync with that of Naruto's.

Naruto rubbed Ino's breasts and kneaded them together as he made them jiggle. He sent his pulsing length into the gorgeous woman's humid insides and growled huskily.

Ino moaned as she felt her wetness being pounded into as her large breasts bounced in Naruto's hands and she felt herself getting tighter as he twisted her tits. She carried on with working her hips as her warm insides were crashed against by the throbbing length inside of her.

Temari smiled at the scene and lowered her head to kiss Ino's navel. Ino grinded Naruto's member as his crotched kept jerking at an upward angle and she moaned at Temari's tongue.

The older woman licked Ino's navel before planting small kisses on it and the blonde moaned at this. The pair worked their legs to tandem in correspondence to each other's movements while Temari rubbed her tongue on Ino's clit.

This only served to arouse Ino more than she already was as Naruto caressed her breasts and kneaded them. Ino closed her eyes as she bucked her hips and Naruto jetted his cock into her walls.

Ino held onto the bed as well as she could as Temari placed her hands on the mounds and helped Naruto toy with them. She whimpered at this and spread her legs wider, giving her new lover more space to slam his cock into.

Naruto moaned with Ino as he played with her breasts and noticed her plump ass bouncing on his lap. He thrust his manhood into her warmth that was beginning to tighten with each movement he did.

Without opening her eyes, she turned her head to Naruto and kissed him. Their tongues entered each other's mouth and licked each other.

Naruto and Ino kept their lips together as they made love and she opened her eyes to meet his; cerulean eyes gazing deeply into aqua blue ones. They moaned into each other's mouths and Temari rubbed the bouncing mounds together.

Ino let go of the bed and joined her fellow blondes in groping her breasts. She moaned at this but it was truly Naruto's cock slamming into her that made her feel so good.

Suddenly, the platinum blonde felt her walls about wrap around her lover's erection and judging from his husky growls, he was nearly ready to come as well. Naruto toyed with Ino's nipples while she and Temari primarily caressed her breasts.

Temari released Ino's breasts and lowered her head down to her clit again to lick it. She circled it and smirked as she blew on Naruto's throbbing cock.

He shuddered at this and groaned as Ino's warmth constricted his length, allowing his seed to enter her womb. They moaned at this and kissed again as they both released.

Their cum poured from Ino's womanhood and Temari licked up most of it. She smiled at this as Ino lifted herself off Naruto's length and lay next to him to kiss his cheek.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'll give you this: you sure know how to put on a show." Temari complimented before she noticed his erection unaffected and pondered at this.

" _Huh. Well, he does have more strength than most people. So, I guess him still being hard wouldn't be much surprising."_ Temari thought to herself before she gripped Naruto's manhood and stroked it.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, why don't you have a go with me?" Temari lustfully said as she stroked it and Naruto smiled.

"I'm for another round." Naruto said while he lay as he was and Temari straddled him; her pussy right in front of his cock. She brought herself forward and eased Naruto's manhood into her as she slid down it, taking her virginity in the process.

_"This should be good to watch."_  Ino thought to herself as Temari, ignoring the temporary pain she felt on the inside, rolled her hips forth. Naruto complied by jerking his cock upright into her core and she held onto him by planting her hands on his shoulders.

Temari moaned as her walls were pummeled into by Naruto's powerful length and this made her large breasts jiggle. Naruto thrust into Temari's core and groaned as his member rubbed inside of her warmth.

Naruto groaned as her plump ass smacked on his lap as he pounded his way through her folds and she rolled her hips. The blonde male watched as Temari's breasts repeatedly heaved into the air and smiled at the show.

Temari worked her hips on Naruto's length and he corresponded by pummeling his cock through her folds. The two blondes moaned at this while Naruto reached up and cupped her ample bosom.

Naruto caressed the jiggling mounds and he pressed his fingers into the underside of her nipples. He twirled them around her erect tits and helped them bounce in his palm.

Temari held onto Naruto's shoulders as her breasts swayed in his grip and she moaned as she received his length inside of her heated area. She gritted her teeth as Naruto fondled her breasts and rubbed them together.

Naruto sat up and buried his face in Temari's bosom. Temari held his face against her heart as he licked her chest and licked his way to her tits.

He licked the erect buds as he held them together and tasted them. The green-eyed woman moaned at this as she rolled her hips and Naruto swirled his tongue around her tits.

She whimpered at this as he tasted the tasty mounds and her entire face turned red. Naruto stopped licking Temari's nipples to look into her face and their eyes connected; bright blue eyes looking into hunter green ones.

In a moment of heavy passion and lust, she sent her lips crashing against his and they kept them pressed together. Without even taking his eyes off Temari, he still managed to caress her breasts and circle her tits.

Naruto and Temari met tongues in their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. They moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto pounded his member deeply into the older blonde's core and she wrapped her arms around his back.

Temari held onto Naruto like so while she rode him and they looked into each other's eyes dearly. Ino smiled at the scenario and heard her fellow blonde female moan in the kiss.

She figured that must mean she was getting ready to release and was proven to be correct. Temari broke her kiss with Naruto and held his face against her breasts.

Naruto suckled the tits that he kneaded and jerked his powerful length into Temari. His lover worked her hips that were motivated by his cock ramming into her warmth and him groping her orbs of flesh.

They both groaned when Temari's innards wrapped around Naruto's length and squeezed it, allowing a wave of semen to quickly emerge in the process. They both gritted their teeth tightly and Naruto released Temari's breasts to dig his fingers into her ass mounds.

As Naruto came falling back, Temari fell forward and landed on him; her breasts smothering his chest. The pair panted as their semen streamed out of Temari's womanhood and she lifted herself of his cock which, much to her surprise was still hard.

"Wow. Naruto-kun, how it is you're still so hard?" Temari asked out of amusement and he chuckled.

"Magic." He chuckled, despite knowing full well that the cause was his above-average stamina.

"Well, maybe I could help." Ino said lustfully as she crawled towards Naruto until she was on all fours over him. She pressed her lips against his and he returned the kiss affectionately as he reached up to cup her breasts.

He and Ino kissed while she lowered her wetness onto his member and he groaned as it took him in. The two sets of blue eyes met as Ino began shaking her hips and Naruto just lay there.

Ino shook her hips and Naruto responded by jerking his length up into her core. Ino then rested her ass on Naruto's lap and rolled her hips forth.

Both blondes moaned at this and Ino blushed once again as she felt Naruto's erection pounded into her. She looked back to see Temari moving forward and watched as she placed herself over Naruto's face.

Temari smirked and spread her legs apart, showing Naruto the still-active wetness inside her. He licked into her pussy while pummeling his length into Ino's curvaceous form.

Ino and Temari moaned as their large breasts jiggled from the pleasure they were given. Naruto swayed his tongue inside Temari's core as he tasted it and wriggled it to savor the taste.

Ino moaned as her perky breasts jiggled in Naruto's palms and he kneaded them together. She wiggled her hips to grind Naruto's erect member and she whimpered as it heavily hit her inner walls powerfully.

Naruto wriggled his cock inside Ino's warmth and did likewise with his tongue inside Temari's. He released her breasts and held onto her waist to balance her.

Temari blushed as Naruto's tongue licked her moist caverns and noticed Ino's jiggling orbs. They locked fingers and pressed their lips together lustfully.

Light blue eyes stared into dark green ones as Ino and Temari's tongues licked each other. Their breasts smothered against and they kissed as Naruto gave them pleasure.

His cock jetted upright into Ino's tight womanhood and licked Temari's warmth. He how loved her pussy tasted somewhat different from before and he figured it must due to the fact of their earlier sex.

Ino and Temari locked their hands together as they licked each other's tongues lustfully and moaned as their mounds bounced against one another. They broke the kiss to moan as Ino grinded Naruto's cock by wiggling her hips and he endlessly licked Temari's pussy.

Naruto's manhood pummeled into Ino's wetness until she finally constricted it with her warmth and caused it release sperm that coated her walls, and his tongue made Temari release her juices onto it at about the same time Ino did.

The blonde trio moaned as they released and remained in the positions that were in. Ino got off Naruto's length that finally turned limp and Temari did likewise.

They all laid in bed cuddling Naruto with both women on either side of him as he pulled the sheets up their waists. He kissed both Ino and Temari lovingly on the lips and laid back.

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Ino-chan?" Naruto responded.

"Once you become Hokage in a few days, would you consider having another round with us there?" Ino asked.

"I don't see why not. What do you think, Temari-chan?"

"Hey, if you guys want another round there, just tell me and I'll be there." Temari smiled.

"Great." Naruto answered before they all yawned from both the war earlier and the sex, and finally slept peacefully together.

* * *

Hey, guys. Well, this is one of two of the final  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ along with the other one featuring the pairing NarutoxSamuixHotaru.

The next lemon we'll see Temari and Ino in will be the multi-chapter Naruto lemon harem that will be released next month. Ciao for now.


End file.
